Kelley Layzner
is a character from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. History A former Zeon lieutenant, Kelley Layzner fought alongside Anavel Gato in the One Year War, ultimately losing his arm in battle. After the war, he retired to the lunar metropolis of Von Braun, where he operates a junkyard on the bottom level with his live-in girlfriend Latuera Chapra. Despite this, Kelley dreams of returning to the battlefield, and in his spare time he works to restore a leftover MA-06 Val Walo, a Zeon mobile armor from the One Year War. He first meets Kou Uraki after Kou is assaulted by a group of thugs and left in the street. Assuming Kou is deserting, Kelley takes Kou back to his house and provides him with a place to stay. Despite having opposite allegiances, the two form a friendship based on their shared experience as soldiers. Responding to a personal appeal from Anavel Gato to assist the Delaz Fleet, Kelley meets with Cima Garahau and shows her the Val Walo. Impressed, she offers Kelley a place in the operation if he can finish repairs by the next day. Kou confronts him about the meeting, but Kelley refuses to back down and the two get into a fistfight. Kou leaves, but later returns to help Kelley finish repairing the Val Walo out of sympathy for Kelley's listlessness as a civilian. Still, both men are well aware that if they meet in battle, then it will be as enemies. However, Cima had other plans. Believing that Kelley would be a liability, she had one of her cronies, Kult, pay him off with gold bars so he could pilot the Val Walo himself. Angered and insulted, Kelley suited up against the wishes of Latuera and took off in search of the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern. To his surprise, Kou was the pilot of the Gundam, but he kept his word, fighting the man he earlier called friend. Kou was initially unwilling to fight back, until Kelley's attempts to drive off Chuck Keith's RGC-83 GM Cannon II nearly killed Nina Purpleton, who had raced out to stop Kelley herself. Enraged, Kou redoubled his efforts, but Kelley still had the upper hand and pinned the Gundam between the Val Walo's claws. To his surprise, Kou detached the Gundam from its legs and charged with a beam saber, critically damaging the Val Walo. Defeated, Kelley expressed no regrets for his actions, and when Kou begged for him to use his escape pod, he replied that he didn't include one. His last action was to toss away the Gundam's legs. Gallery 83187.jpg}Kelley Layzner: close up (from Gundam 0083 OVA) layznersaving.jpg|Kelley Layzner helping Kou Uraki on the streets of Von Braun (0083) layzner.jpg|Kelley Layzner at his home (0083) layznerhouse2.jpg|Kelley Layzner's home in the bottom of Von Braun City (0083) layznerconspiracy.jpg|Kelley Layzner speaking with Cima Garahau concerning his piloting of the Val Walo (0083) layznerpiloting.jpg|Kelley Layzner piloting his Val Walo against Gundam GP01Fb (0083) valvaroend.jpg|Kelley Layzner goes down with the Val Walo in its final moments as it plunges into the lunar surface after defeated by Gundam GP01Fb (0083) Notes and Trivia *In Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust, he is seen piloting a MS-09R Rick Dom during the One Year War, facing off against the RX-78-2 Gundam. *He sorties in a MA-05 Bigro in the Nightmare of Solomon one-shot manga. *His last name could be a reference to another Sunrise Real Robot anime, Blue Comet SPT Layzner from 1985, which was directed by Ryosuke Takahashi, the scriptwriter for episodes 9 and 11 of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. References img_1216555_37820000_0.jpeg|Kelley Layzner: character information from Gundam Perfect File img_1216555_37820000_1.jpeg|Kelley Layzner: chronology (Gundam Perfect File) External Links *Kelley Layzner on the official Gundam0083.net ja:ケリィ・レズナー